Assassinshy
by Rated PonyStar
Summary: What if the kind and gentle pegasus you knew was really a cold blooded killer who hunts for her targets at night?   This was submission for the June Friend Off


_**Assassinshy**_

_**By Rated-R PonyStar**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: FIM**_

"Thanks for taking the time to check up on Owlicious, Fluttershy." Twilight said as she watched her animal care taking friend pat the owl on the head, "I'm surprised that you even know so much about owls. Guess there's not an animal you don't know about, huh?"

"Oh, not really." Fluttershy blushed, "I just know as much as anypony else."

"As if! You know more about animals then even I do." Twilight praised as the blush on Fluttershy's face grew redder.

"Hoo."

"Even Owlicious agrees with me, right?"

"Hoo."

"Thank you for the kind words...but I'm not doing anything special." Fluttershy said as she packed up her check up kit, "How's everything going for you, Twilight?"

"Pretty good, I've got Spike at Rarity's getting me some gems for an experiment. I'm trying to see if certain jewels can enhance magical abilities and in what way." Twilight said, "I'm hoping that the results will be satisfactory to the Princess later this week."

"Sound like you'll be pretty busy." Fluttershy stated as she looked outside. It was getting dark out and she had to hurry back home, "I better get going...it's going to be pretty dark out soon."

"Wait! Why don't you sleep over? It's the least I can do for coming over and helping me." Twilight said, but Fluttershy quickly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Twilight...I...I would really like to tonight...but I've got...other things planned." Fluttershy said nervously.

"You okay? You sound worried. Well, more than usual." Twilight examined.

"Yes...I'm fine...thanks for asking. See you tomorrow."

Fluttershy took her leave before Twilight could even say anything and left her confused friend behind.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy galloped as fast as she could the moment she left Twilight's house and soon arrived on the outskirts of Ponyville. She looked back and sighed, wishing she could have stayed at Twilight's for the night to have fun...but tonight was another one of...<strong>those <strong>nights...

She hated them more than anything.

As she trotted home, she had the same thoughts she had every time she did something like this.

Why did she have to lie to her friends?

Why did she have to play the weak, scared, and shy looking pegasus when it wasn't really her? She wanted everypony to see who she actually was, but she had no choice but to behave this way in order to cover up her true identity.

There were times that Fluttershy had shown her true self like during the climb up the mountain to face the dragon or that time she had to rescue the Cutie Mark Crusaders from the in the Everfree Forest. Even when she only showed a small part of her real self, her friends still stood by her and was none the wiser.

But would they truly continue to be by her side if they knew who she was...or more importantly what she was?

Arriving at her home, Fluttershy looked underneath her doormat and saw a letter underneath. Taking it in her mouth, she placed it between her body and left wing before opening the door to her house and turning on the lights.

"Angel?" she called out and soon saw her bunny friend come out from his bed, "Can you please open the letter while I put my things away?"

The rabbit would normally complain about doing such a task, but he knew what tonight was and this was no time to joke around. He immediately took the letter and began to open it as Fluttershy went to her closet to put away her sack.

"It's another contract, isn't it?" Fluttershy asked, her voice turning serious. Her eyes slowly lost their kind warm aura and turned into a pair of cold icy looking eyes.

Angel hated seeing this part of her, but he knew that it was needed for tonight. He handed her the letter which she quickly read:

_Target: Judge J.L. Urbon_

_Age: 56_

_Sex: Male_

_Pony Type: Pegasus_

_Coat: Brown_

_Mane: Blue_

_Cutie Mark: A black gavel_

_Method: Anyway you choose to see fit_

_Time Limit: Before sunset_

_Location: Mansion of Urbon in Canterlot on Chestnut Street_

_Reward: 50,000 Bits _

_Crime: Details on the back_

_**Memorise and destroy this letter now!**_

Fluttershy quickly looked at the back, read the details, and gave a glare that made Angel shiver. She quickly went over to her fireplace and burned the letter, having memorized the location and looks of her latest target. She then faced one of her bird homes and turned a bright blue one to the left.

A clicking noise echoed in the house and a section of her wall slid down revealing a secret staircase and descended downwards with Angel on her back. After a minute of walking down the stairs, Fluttershy arrived at her secret chamber which was lit by a series of torches on the wall.

On both sides of the room were different weapons on racks ranging from shurikens and daggers to glaives and blow guns. To the far left corner was a small chemistry lab for poisons and other medical equipment while on the right side was a wall safe.

But Fluttershy was only focused on the center in the back wall where a giant white flag draped over on the wall. In the center of the flag was a blood red orchid flower and two swords crossed between the flower. It was her family's clan symbol that they had used for the last 400 years, even before moving from their home land in Japon to the Kingdom of Equestira. Below the flag stood a square base with a black wooden rack on top surrounded by candles. It held a katana, a sword made from ponies back in Japon.

The blade itself was carefully designed with the guard, collar, and pommel expertly made and finely crafted from black iron. The blade collar was hand made out of polished brass and the hilt was covered in ray skin while tightly wrapped in the traditional style with black cord. It also had a beautiful brass menuki (a small, ornamental sculpture inserted between the ray skin and the cord wrappings on the handle) which enhanced the sword's aesthetic appearance.

It was beautiful and just as dangerous as it looked.

Next to the sword rack was a set of black clothes with some pink lining around the edges to her liking. It was perfect for night missions when stealth was required.

Arriving in front of the flag and stand, Fluttershy sat down as Angel put his hand near her flank. He slowly began to peel off the sticker containing her fake cutie mark, revealing her real one and her real special talent.

Instead of an array of butterflies, it was a black shuriken surrounded by red orchid petals. If any of her friends, or anypony in Ponyville for that matter, saw her with this mark they would be shocked and worried about what it meant.

It meant that her unique talent wasn't taking care of animals. That was a hobby she personally loved and developed on her own.

No, her special talent was being an assassin.

She, the kind and gentle pony, was a killer in the night who murdered people for money. It wasn't of her decision and it wasn't a choice she would have made, but when you come from a clan of assassins you tend to have little chance of changing your fate.

Nopony knew of her secret, not even her fillyhood friend Rainbow Dash. Ever since she was born Fluttershy had been trained by her family in secret to kill at a young age. She had also been forced to adapt to a facade of being shy and timid whenever she went out into society in order to hide this secret.

The story of how she got her cutie mark was a lie and she hated lying to her friends about who she was, but nopony was ever suppose to know of her true identity. If they did, she would have to fake her death and leave Ponyville to start a new life at best...at worse she would be forced to kill them or risk being hunted down herself.

That's why she took every precaution to make sure nopony knew about her being an assassin, for both their sakes.

Reminding herself of the task she had to do, Fluttershy quickly turned to Angel and said, "The usual."

Angel nodded and hopped around the stands collecting daggers, shuriken and a few other smaller pieces of equipment he could handle before dragging them to a satchel near the wall. Fluttershy, meanwhile, lifted the sheathed katana with her mouth before using the band to place it behind her. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Opening her eyes, she shifted her head to the handle and pulled the sword out with her teeth before slashing in the air with a sudden flash.

She stood still as the candles surrounding her perfectly split into two and fell to the ground, still burning.

Sheathing the blade, Fluttershy sighed.

It was time.

* * *

><p>Canterlot was said to be the safest and most secured city in all of Equestria. This made sense as it was the capital and the home of the Royal Family. Yet, even with the guards and patrols there was still a dark underworld brewing in crime and lawbreaking.<p>

Some of the most vicious and dangerous criminals did business in Canterlot and it only got worse during the night. That's why the Night Guard had to be ever vigilant in their job to protect the ponies of Canterlot. The Night Guard was similar to that of the Sun Guard, but held black and red armor as opposed to gold and blue. They were well trained and their silver weapons, which reflected in the moonlight, shined as a threat to those who feared them and their duty.

Only the best of the best could join and even if you were the best there was a decent chance you would not live to see daylight every time you went out on a patrol.

Such as it was the case tonight, as two of the Night Guard continued their patrol through the dark streets of the Epona district where many of the high-class nobleponies lived. There wasn't usually much that happened in this district of Canterlot, but if something was going to happen the guards were close enough to make sure it didn't escalate too far.

"Still don't know why the captain wanted to add extra guards to the Urbon Mansion. It's not like much happens here with us watching the area." One of them, an earth pony, said to his partner, a unicorn.

"Orders are orders. No matter what...besides sometimes strange things happens here. Remember that councilor's son who got murdered a few months ago?"

"You mean the one who was suspected of raping and slaughtering a young mare near her home? I thought that case was dismissed?"

The unicorn shrugged, "Yeah, but rumors say that his dad bribed the jury to get him out. A week later the son turns up dead. Throat slashed, legs cut apart, and his body hanging out in front of the murder scene. Nopony saw anything and it was all done in one night. They still haven't solved that case."

"You think it was some vigilante?"

"Maybe...a lot of things happen in this city. And here is no exception."

The two continued along their way, neither knowing that a pegasus pony up on the rooftops had overheard their conversation. She then glided from roof to roof, landing silently as if she was made of air, with her focus on reaching her destination.

Futtershy then landed in a dark alley only a few blocks from her target's home.

She now wore black shozoku (Ninja clothes) with pink edges to hide her in the darkness and contain some of her lighter equipment while on her back she held the sheathed katana in place and her satchel next to it. Her face was covered with a black hood that wrapped around her entire head leaving her eyes and a bit of her pink hair to be shown.

Fluttershy quickly digested the information she had gathered. There were more guards at the mansion tonight and that only meant one thing. If the information she got when she arrived in the city was correct, she needed to hurry if she was going to stop it.

Silently galloping through the streets she kept to the dark alleys and well covered areas to avoid being seen by anypony who decided to look out their window. Granted nearly everypony was asleep, but that didn't mean that she couldn't be careful. Flying was also not an option. There was a full moon out tonight and if she flew up in the air chances are one of the lower or sky patrols would notice her.

No, she had to do this with caution.

Continuing along her way, Fluttershy soon arrived near the street where the mansion was and quickly picked it out of a long line of trendy expensive houses. It was about ten thousand square feet with the overall design of the house styled in a Victorian likeness. The house had about three floors each containing multiple rooms, but she only needed to find one. There was also a courtyard, a garden, and a fountain in the middle of the yard about 40 feet wide. The entrance was a 30 foot tall steel gate with the judge's cutie mark on the front. On both sides of the gate were 50 foot stone walls that were keeping her from entering the judge's residence. Just about what you would expect from Canterlot's top class.

Fluttershy could see some of the Night Guards on top of the roofs and there had to me more outdoors in courtyard as well. Although the judge was her target, there would be no problems if she were to eliminate any of the Night Guards. If they guarded the judge that meant that they knew what happened in his room every night and they were on his payroll.

Concentrating, Fluttershy galloped to the walls and jumped as high as she could while flapping her wings as quickly and quietly as possible. Her little flight proved to be effective as she landed on the top of the walls, but soon dived downward into some bushes.

"Did you hear something?"

"Naw, just the wind. Relax, you're going to give yourself a heart attack."

Staying as still as possible, Fluttershy waited until she couldn't hear the sound of hooves before she overlooked the yard from her hiding place. It was very open territory with little cover and the full moon over the skies prevented her from having an easy chance of sneaking by. A few guards were near the center so dashing out there would be suicide and flying was a not an option because of the pegasi on top of the mansion.

Turning to the left she saw a garden that extended from her end to the mansion's right side. It held high enough hedges that provided a sufficient amount of cover and there were a few dark clouds in the sky to protect her in the dark if she timed her run well enough. The problem was the guards in the center. If they even looked at her direction she was going to be spotted faster before they could charge after her with their blades.

She needed a distraction.

It had to be a minor one that didn't require a lot of work and would also get the center guards to investigate it. Flutershy closed her eyes and concentrated on the area around her. Her training taught her that everything around her was to be used as a potential weapon or resource for her missions. By emptying all thoughts and exercising all five senses there was a possibility that she could sense something that can help.

She focused...

...she heard the soft breaths of the guards...

...the sound of the water flowing in the fountain...

…the smell of the fresh grass under her hooves...

…she heard the sound of small hooting of a family of owls...

Fluttershy opened her eyes as an idea entered her mind. Looking up in the sky she saw a dark cloud about to cover the moon and knew she had to put her plan into action now before it was too late. Removing the lower part of the hood, she started a series of hoots. Having spent so much time with various creatures she managed to not only understand what they said, but also communicate with them in their own language at a basic level. It was a trait she had spent many years perfecting and it had come in handy many times over the years.

The hoots she gave out were warnings of a threat nearby and she hoped that the owls would understand. To her fortune, the owls took heed of the warning and flew into the air while shaking up the trees they were on from their swift flight. The guards overheard this and immediately went to investigate just as the full moon was covered with the passing cloud.

Fluttershy galloped directly into the garden and made her way through the hedges. Before she could make it to the exit, she suddenly found herself face to face with a surprised Night Guard who had taken a left corner during his walk in the garden.

Before he could cry out, Fluttershy hit him in the throat with a thrust from her right front hoof , stunning him. Using her tail, she quickly took out her katana from its sheath and made a clean slice upon his chest, cutting through the breastplate and hitting the vital arteries which killed him instantly. Wiping the blood off her blade with her wing, she kicked the body into a nearby rose bush and continued along her way.

Knowing she had little time left, Fluttershy put a few extra springs in her steps as she made it to the exit of the garden and the other side of the courtyard where the mansion was. Looking up, she realized that she had made it just in time as the final whips of the cloud finally moved aside letting the moon shine in the night sky once more.

With no time left to lose, Fluttershy looked to see if there was another way inside besides taking the roof or front door. Her sightseeing was soon interrupted however as she heard heavily armored hooves coming towards her direction. She dashed into the shadows of some trees and waited to see who it was.

"I'm telling you. You should totally go see the Crimson Prances. They've got music so hardcore they make your entire body shiver." A unicorn with a blue coat and silver mane guard said as he spoke with confidence.

His companion, another unicorn with a white coat and blue mane, just shook his head, "I can't stand that kind of music. I'm more into P'Sync and Backclop Colts, they got some music I can get my tail going on."

"Please, that filly gay music is crap! A real stallion goes for something fast, wild, and rockin!" the blue coated unicorn said.

"Maybe, but at least I know I can score with a mare when I get tickets and need a date."

"Whatever. Listen, I gotta pee. I'll be back soon." the blue coated unicorn said as walked away and stared heading towards some trees nearby. Fluttershy saw him leave from her position and made an effort to follow.

Feeling that he was far enough, the unicorn guard went behind a tree to do his business. Just as he was about relieve himself, he felt somepony slam onto his back and force him to the ground. He tried to get whoever it was off of him, but stopped struggling the moment his head was lifted and he felt a sharp object near his neck.

"Be quiet or I'll turn the grass under you red with your blood." Fluttershy threatened with a dagger in her mouth as she held his head up.

Fearful of his life, the stallion nodded as sweat dripped down his forehead.

"I need an entrance into the mansion that isn't locked or guarded...is there a way in?"

"T-ttt-ttthere is...tt-the...th-i-rrdd...fl-l-oor...window...in the ba-aa-ack..." he stuttered, "N-nno-oo b-bbody inside, but servants w-hoo-o are asleep."

"Hey! What's taking so long! Are you taking a shit now too?" the other unicorn said a few feet away.

"Tell him you're taking a long time and everything is okay...or else..." Fluttershy threatened as she let the dagger pierce a bit, drawing fresh blood. The unicorn started to cry as he felt his bladder release his urine onto the ground.

**"Now!"**Fluttershy demanded.

"Ugh...I'm fine man...just...taking a long...piss!"

"Fine, but hurry up already."

The unicorn sighed, but remembered that he still had a mental mare with a dagger to his throat still on top of him.

"Good...next question...where does the judge do his little...private practice." Fluttershy asked.

"I..I don't know…" he said nervously, but this proved to be a mistake. Fluttershy covered his mouth with her right hoof and as she sunk the dagger into his side twice. He tried to scream and struggle, but found that his body couldn't move and Fluttershy's hooves were still covering his mouth. Thinking ahead, Fluttershy added a peculiar ointment to the dagger that totally paralyzed anything it pieced.

Fluttershy waited for him to stop crying before she whispered into his ear, **"Don't..lie...to...me!"**

He quickly nodded and soon found her hoof gone from covering his mouth, "Somewhere on the third floor in the eastern wing! I don't know which room I swear!"

"Thanks...goodnight." she said as she cut his throat and let him choke on his own blood before he went limp.

"Hey? Are you okay?" the other unicorn asked as Fluttershy heard him head over.

Stabbing the dagger into his neck she jumped up and wrapped her legs around one of the lower tree branches while keeping her wings down. A few seconds later, the other guard arrived and was shocked at what he saw. Running over to check on his friend, Fluttershy released her front legs from holding on to the tree and let gravity take over. With her lower legs still wrapped around the branch to hold her, she quickly grabbed the head of the other guard with her free hooves and broke his neck.

After he died, she dropped down and landed on all fours before making her way to the other side of the mansion with haste. She had already killed three guards now and the others would soon wonder where their missing patrols were soon if she didn't soon end this.

Reaching the back she soon found a balcony with an open window on the third floor and immediately flew up to it. Silently, entering the barracks of the servants, she then crept out of the room and into the dim lit grand hallway. Fluttershy softly spread her wings as she flew into the higher area of the hall and started flying towards the eastern wing.

Halfway there she heard a set of footsteps up ahead. Gliding down, Fluttershy quickly hid behind a wall and peeked around the corner. A company for four armed earth pony Night Guards were coming up a vast stair case while surrounding a small cloaked figure.

Fluttershy knew already what it was and she held herself from dashing in there and stopping them. Despite her desire, she knew they were her best chance of finding her target. Following them from a distance, she watched as they stopped at a pair of large blue double doors where one of the front guards knocked.

The door opened and Fluttershy saw her target, Judge J.L. Urbon.

She quickly made prepared her tail to draw her katana.

"Is this her?" asked the judge as he licked his chops. The guard nodded as he pulled off the cloak revealing a fearful looking dark yellow coated filly with a green mane. She was so young she didn't even have her cutie mark yet.

The judge looked at her and gave a twisted sinister smile as he said, "We're going to have a lot of fun you and I tonight, my dear. Thank you gentlecolts. Please see to it that we are not interrupted."

Fluttershy quickly dug into her satchel and pulled out a number of shuriken, placing them between each of her feathers on both wings.

The filly tried to run away, but one of the guards grabbed her tail with his teeth and threw her into the room. The judge handed them a sack of bits and closed the door to enjoy his prize.

That's when Fluttershy went into action. She rushed out of her hiding place and used her left wing to throw the shurikens at the guards who had just turned around only to each get pierced by a set of ninja stars each. Two died instantly from shots to the head, but two were protected enough by their armor to still stand.

Drawing her blade, Fluttershy sliced the left hoof off one the first guard before reversing her grip and sliced the back of his neck giving him a quick end.

The other guard had managed to raise his blade with tail and tried to attack, but Fluttershy was quicker as she stabbed him through the heart before giving him a kick that would make Applejack proud of her.

The kick caused him to slam into the door, forcing the doors to open and scared a surprised Judge Urbon who was about to place himself on top of the little filly on his bed. The filly quickly took advantage of the confusion by ran out of the bed and hid behind a desk where she watched Fluttershy enter the room and glare at the judge.

"Who are you! What do you..." he didn't get a chance to speak as Fluttershy looked directly at him and gave him what her friends called...The Stare.

The Judge felt all his willpower drain away as well as felt his whole body go numb from staring at the intensity of the eyes. He couldn't move or even breathe as the assassin drew closer to him.

Contrary to what her friends believed, The Stare wasn't able to work on animals only. It was actually a technique known as Killer Intent where the user would use their Qi to direct their blood lust into the enemies mind causing them to freeze in fear. There were several levels to the Killer Intent and depending on the amount of Qi you used the reaction on the victim could be from ordinary fear to a heart attack.

Fluttershy wasted no time as she dashed forward and smashed his face with the hilt of her katana, sending him off his bed and onto the floor with a bleeding mouth and cracked teeth.

Fluttershy then jumped on top of him and started slamming her hooves into his face. Each hit drew more blood as she continued her attack while he screamed for mercy. She decided to end her rampage with a kick between his two rear legs causing him to moan in pain.

Getting up she walked over to the young filly that looked at her with fear.

"Are you okay? Did he touch you?" Fluttershy asked in a kind and mothering voice which seemed to make the filly relax a bit. She shook her head and started to cry as Fluttershy hugged her before whispering soothing words of easing into her ears.

Seeing his assassin distracted, the suffering pegasus tried to escape through a window, but Fluttershy threw the shurikens from her right wing. They hit his wings and back causing him to fall to his knees; blood dripping down his body like a flowing river.

Turning back to the filly, Fluttershy ordered her to wait outside for her. The filly nodded and quickly left the room, eager to get out. Placing her katana in her mouth, Fluttershy walked over to the crawling judge who puked up some of his own blood while trying to stand.

Wasting no time, she cut of his head with a swift chop and let it roll on the ground.

* * *

><p>Outside the mansion, the guards were standing around bored out of their minds. They had heard a disturbance earlier, but it turned out to be nothing more than a bunch of dumb owls.<p>

However, all thoughts of boredom were quickly erased as a tremendous crash was heard. Looking up the guards saw a body smash out of a window and land in the fountain. The once clear blue water started to turn blood red as they recognized the headless body of the judge.

Alarms went off as every guard on the courtyard and on the room went inside to find the killer, but all they found were four dead guards, a bloody room, and a smashed window.

Nopony else.

* * *

><p>After her escape, Fluttershy made her way out of the Epona district while grabbing the filly as well. As soon as they were far away she gave the filly the dead guards' money bag and told her to take it to her home and use the money to get out of Canterlot. She also warned her never to speak of what she saw and to forget it even happened.<p>

Needless to say, the filly nodded and ran away.

With her job done, Fluttershy secretly exited Canterlot and flew all the way back to her home near Ponyville where a warm bath was prepared by Angel upon her arrival.

Tired from her mission, Fluttershy just headed for the tub after undressing herself and relaxed. Another target was killed, along with a few others, with swift efficiency and left no trace of her even being there. The filly would never tell a soul about her or what she saw, Fluttershy was sure of this.

Yet despite killing a horrible man and a future reward for doing so...Fluttershy was still depressed. Even if the man was a filly molester, she didn't want to kill him. She hated killing deep in her heart, even if she hated him for what he was. Instead she would have exposed him and brought him before the courts for judgment, but the order was to kill and she had no choice but to do so.

If she had a choice, she would never have to assassinate anypony ever again. She would just spend time with her animals and friends. Having fun at Pinkie Pie's parties, sleeping over at Twilights, cheering Rainbow Dash while she performed tricks, watch Applejack buck apples, and go to the spa with Rarity. And she would show her true self to her friends, not this pathetic insecure side of her. A brave, kind, and loving pony who only wanted to enjoy life to the fullest.

But that was not to be.

Her family had been trained in the art of assassination for generations and it wasn't about to end soon. She could remember the grueling days of training ever since she was six and how she performed her first kill when she was twelve. Ever since then she had been killing ponies of all kind up to now.

Because of her duties to her family and missions she was tasked to undertake, she didn't have much of a fillyhood growing up with very few friends and very little memories that didn't involve death or blood. The only thing that kept her sane was when she sneaked out of Cloudsdale on certain days and take care of animals. When she reached maturity, she was finally allowed to choose her own type of targets as long as she performed one assassination every month.

Fluttershy thought if she was going to put her skills to use she wanted to use them for good. So she asked for corrupted politicians, gang leaders, rapists, murders, and other criminals. If she was going to kill, she wanted it to be done on ponies who at least deserved it.

When she finally made friends and started a life in Ponyville, she felt happier then she ever had in her entire life. Yet, when one of these nights came it brought back the dark feelings she had.

It was her fate to be trapped in a world of deceit, darkness, and death until her clan finally released her from her duties unless death took her first. That would be years from now, but it would be worth it in the end. All she had to do was wait and be patient.

If she left her clan and stop assassinating now she would be forced to become a Rouge Nin, a life of dishonor and survival. It would involve running and hiding all the time, fighting her own family every night to survive and they would never stop until she was dead.

No she had to wait it out...she had to be strong and hold on...

Someday...she would be free.

* * *

><p>Morning came, but Fluttershy slept through it and woke up in the middle of the afternoon to a series of knocking on her door.<p>

With sleepy eyes she walked over and opened the door to find Twilight waiting in anxiety.

"Oh...Twilight..." Fluttershy greeted her with a yawn, "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see if you were alright. You look tired...did you stay up all night?" the unicorn asked.

"Oh yes...some things happened with some owls late in the night and I tended to them. Sorry if I sound so tired" Fluttershy lied.

"Well, sorry I woke you up. I'll let you get back to sleep. Just don't over do it next time alright?" Twilight said with a smile before walking away.

Fluttershy waved goodbye before she thought of something, "Umm...Twilight?"

"Yes?"

"Do you...think we can have that sleepover...tomorrow? I would really like to have some fun." Fluttershy said nervously.

"Sure! In fact, let's get all our friends and have a mega sleepover! See you later!" Twilight said with excitement before rushing off.

Fluttershy only smiled as she watched her friend gallop away.

Some fun would be nice after last night and it would be another month before the next target was chosen for her.

But that wouldn't be for awhile.

The End

_**AN: I know Ninja's use Ninjato's, but I like Katana's more.**_


End file.
